Kirby WarFare: The Great DeDeDe War
by waddledee1013
Summary: This is basically the Kirby franchise put in a world war in the far future. DeDeDe X, the new corrupt ruler of Dedishery, threatens to conquer Pop Star with a powerful army, and the fate of the world by the remaining resisting army rests in the hands of the POPOPO Platoon of selected elite Star Warriors sent to stop him. Rated M for mass murder and mayhem! Also strong language too!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Pop Star has been under the peace for three years after the fall of DeDeDe IX, the self-

proclaimed corrupt king over the Cappy people in Dedishery along the eastern hemisphere. The

monarch began his rule by establishing a military regime in Dedishery, a nation that had at that

time emerged from a time of economic downturns. He then started to bring support of the fanatic

Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos indoctrinated by the beliefs of conquest and order to continue

the legacy of the empire, as they had faithfully defended his forefathers with honor and blind

loyalty. Next, he punished the Cappy immigrants living in the nearby areas with different belief

systems, raiding their homes and businesses and laying waste to their Kabu shrines and

monasteries. All the publications, propaganda, and walls and banners were lined with the dark

peace sign crossed out by black lines. They were forced to construct his empire deemed as the

unworthy, and they quickly faced the threat of execution by the firing squads and silence by his

secret police. Those who defied him were sent to the camps to work on constructing their

weapons of war against the opposing powers for industrial uses. Tanks and armed troops

marched and massacred in the streets. Planes bombed the buildings and fired at the fleeing

crowds below. The Dedeshiren Army had quickly captured several areas nearby along the lesser

nations with ease, using them for sites to further establish the areas for weapons of war. Two other noble

powers from the western hemisphere had joined in the fight for saving their nations from the

clutches of the evil monarch, fighting on different fronts, the Green Greenites and the

Cocoarnoans, one of which was quickly fallen. The Green Greens was nearing the force to

surrender its army, but it quickly gained support for its war weary troops fighting in the hellish

war, the Puffballers, known for their elite Star Warrior defense force, joined in and quickly took

back the lost territory. The war that had lasted for five years had ended as soon as DeDeDe IX

was killed by one of the special agents of the POPOPO Platoon shooting him at a point with a

bullet to the head in his palace. Dedishery had surrendered, and the regime had toppled. The

Cappies were set free from their prisons and moved to rebel against the autocratic government.

The lost territories had been regained and put under their former ideals. It was now time to

rebuild, and most of the world had been purified of the nightmares of bloodshed and genocide.

Peace had well been lasted on the idyllic world of Pop Star.

It is now five years later, and a new leader of the Dedisheren nation had turned himself over with

an even stronger military force against the opposing nations. DeDeDe X had sought to create a

new empire with the means of dominating all of Pop Star. He had declared a coup d'etat on all

the nations, forcing them to surrender or face annihilation. Several nations and fronts had

surrendered to him in mere days, gaining the resources and territory to pushing towards his

goal. It was then that the Star Warrior Defense Force had needed to aid the Dedisheren's rivals

the Green Greens once more, and with even greater morale, it was suffering heavy losses

against the sheer military might of the enemy alone. From there, it called out for support in

training the best of the best against the Dedisheren regime, the POPOPO Platoon, now made of

few members selectively chosen from different nations, seemed to be the only hope with time, money, resources, and manpower

losing them by every loss. With them, they would be the heroes of the Great DeDeDe War, swiftly

reacting to the slogans from the propaganda, destined to fight for being the superior nation and

promote its patriotic ideals. The world had plunged into total chaos. There was no one to turn to.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

POPOPO Platoon HQ, Main Training Compound for the Star Warrior Defense Force

Grenvillington, Popstarton 0900 Hours

Inside the base, several Kirbies rise to start training busily in the compound with a set of

strenuous workouts. Some go race around the base, while others practice weapon training.

Several lines aim ready to fire their rifles by blowing holes through the targets of pictures of

fanatic Waddle Dees. Troopers raced through an obstacle course at the start of a gun. A radio

played on talking of DeDeDe's recent victory made the day before. A sergeant ranted at a

particular lot, and the masses reacted to several repeated lines of military cadence. One of the

Kirbies had recently joined in the platoon, now a corporal in the large platoon of troopers, excited

to train in the grueling obstacle course yet again. His combat skills were unmatched, even for his

rank, beating his comrades' times in mere seconds. That warrior was named Pinkobashi, a pink

trooper donning pink armor and wielding a K-213 assault rifle. His secretly concealed a CR-34

pistol under his light utility belt that made up his combat harness. His boots clamored as he ran.

After bolting through the course, he began to slow down and mow down the targets with his gun,

he revealed his pistol and shot each of the Waddle Dees in between the eyes to show off. A

Waddle Doo target was then impaled through the eye with his combat knife. He then stops to

hear a wave of praise by his fellow comrades with shouts, screaming, and hugging. All of the

troopers drunk with happiness remain silent at the appearance of the noble and patriotic drill

sergeant Shinzonotoko, a red Kirby donning a beige uniform and hat, hoping to salute him for

his efforts, but he shouts at him from across the lines as if he were verbally branding a recruit.

"PINKO! Front and center! Get your ass movin, pronto!"

"YES SIR! SARGENT SIR!"

"Come on now! We don't want anyone to tell you about our-secret mission-"

The crowd oohs and snickers.

Pinkobashi marches after saluting to him. The two walk out far away from the crowd. The Sarge

shouts to them, "GET BACK TO TRAINING! ON THE DOUBLE!"

"Now, what was that mission Sarge?"

"CLASSIFIED"

"Oh, come on, now. At least tell me where I'm stationed in"

"You're being transferred to a new facility. Meiyonobuki Base. You'll be shipped there by an St-239 and will be

debriefed with the others before you head out and raise some hell."

"What others, sir"

"You'll see, Pinko, you'll see. I hope you understand this, but these others you'll be with are no

ordinary troopers. They're highly trained specialists. Your combat skills are off the charts. They

don't mess around. You've been signed up to be their sixth member. You're an Itaminochiengi. A

fatal bringer of pain!"

"What's the name of the group."

"CLASSIFIED...Its Setsurinounmei...destined providence...they say you may be the soldier

who'll help us win this war."

"Are you serious? I do not think that..."

"You are the one, do not deny that offer...after all, I could never get into the corp anyway...it's

too secret...I've heard that one of them can shoot a Deescout Officer right through his armor

from 700 yards with his high precision S-671 sniper rifle. That gun's expensive. I've also heard

that another was once a gladiator who lasted in combat against 100 men with only a katana.

There were deep slash marks on all the enemy troops who were killed...The leader was once a

commanding officer in DeDeDe's army, but he rebelled and escaped in one of the fighter planes

and took out an entire base...The towers, anti air guns, even the guarded hangars were total

wrecks when his guns mowed down all the resistance. He's been in the service just a few

months before DeDeDe IX was killed by one of our POPOPOs...He barely made it out with an

injured arm, and still took down the base with his plane scraped on the right wing...I've heard

that all of DeDeDe's troops fear him when he fought alongside us for a few battles...They've shit

their pants in fear and cried for their king...till we brought them straight to hell and back.

"Um, Sir" Pinkobashi mutters to his commanding officer, hoping to stop the boasting.

The Sergeant puts his hand on his shoulder to congratulate him.

"You've always been my favorite soldier. Now it's time to put you to the ultimate test. Your

training will help make you heard in all the stories...I don't know if they're still true or not, but if

you're the brave, noble trooper who makes them scream and shout, it'll be true...just you wait."

"Thanks, sir. Your training has made me the soldier I always wanted to be."

"Not a soldier, a hero. You will now learn to work as a team, a unit, a group of fine

hellbringers..They don't want no bullshit...Now get your guns...You've got a plane to catch..."

"See you, Sarge"

"Always" The new noble member awaits his escort and flies off into the setting sun by a single

St-239 lightly armed ten seated troop carrier, sitting by himself for hours on end, for hell to unfold.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mainyobuki Base. Top Secret Base for the Conducting of Military Tests and Developments. Home for Training of Destined Providence.

Sand Canyon, Wekirboshin 2000 Hours.

After sitting in his seat of the troop carrier flying above the clouds in a dimly lit sky, he

contemplates his past life months before he entered service. He remembers hearing of the

DeDeDe war machine quickly moving and massacring along the western front over the radio,

scarred at the notion of the Butterington towers falling in flames by a squad of one of the the

dictator backed terrorist groups, the Kayakugungan, suicide bombing the structure from within.

His cousins were present overseas, killed in the attack, all with his parents horrified. Now he

had made a promise to himself to put an end to the selfless fighting. There was no turning back.

"Corporal Pinkobashi, sorry to interrupt, but we'll be touching down in just about five minutes,"

declared the Kirby pilot sitting across from the empty cargo bay after observing the base from

his radar. The base was observed as large, gray, and gloomy, with all of its lights on as they

passed over the main gate with parked tanks and other military vehicles. The ship began to

slowly hover down on the large brightly lit landing pad amongst several troops and personnel.

Pinkobashi remained silent and began to conjure up another flashback in his mind on his rise to

becoming a soldier in the Star Warrior Defense Force and the months, then few years he used

to train to be the best of the best. He then gazed at the rear door of the carrier lowering down on

a few feet above the ground. From there, he would be revealed to his new home and to the new

brothers who will accompany him. He stood up, gripping his assault rifle firmly with a stern look

on his face. As the door lowered, he ran across the platform and hopped down onto the ground

below with no fear or cowardice his boots absorbing the impact. He then saluted and introduced

himself to the leader of the base, Warrant Officer Akiburedo, by boldly and prudently shaking his

cold hand.

"Welcome home," proclaimed the blue Kirby donning formal uniform marked with fifteen

prestigious medals of honor and bravery. He tipped his small green cap to the newcomer.

"I see you're the new soldier of the group, Pinkobashi. I'll be happy to show you your fellow

comrades in arms. You'd better get used to it. You'll be with them till you die or retire."

"Come on men, get our newcomer a ride to the hangar, so he can meet our Setsurinounmei"

commanded the officer. Two troopers saluted him and went out to call for a vehicle. An armed

jeep rolled up to them. The newcomer is escorted through the compound to meet his new team.

He looks out by a few dozen meters to see a small industrial hangar within the compound with

two HT-347 lighter transport aircraft downed adjacent to the hangar. As the jeep neared the

compound, the base was marked with different colors, one for every allied nation backing

the Star Warriors, red, green, yellow, white, and blue on banners along the front. Above

the doors was plastered the slogan in gray "DESPERATE MEASURES- DESTINED

PROVIDENCE" on the brown surface. The corroding landing strip was where the green Kirby

driving the jeep stopped, telling the soldier to get off before driving away to the point that the

desolated part of the compound truly became noticeable. Pinkobashi was immersed in the lights

above the sign of the hangar. He then came to a worn out access module to the right of the

doors along the walls, presenting his cold uncovered hands to the machine and watching the

doors open before his very eyes. He saw the darkness in the dimly lit hangar, but then, he saw

five shadows appear to him in the darkness, readying his weapon. Five Kirbies in different colors

and accompanying armor, each armed with different weapons. One was leaning by a dusty

chair. Three of them sat down by a table in the same condition. One stood to see the newcomer.

"So this is the new recruit," one of them sat with a cigar in mouth, "Welcome home, brother"

"Who are you guys?" Pinkobashi asks the group as if they weren't the true warriors.

"We're destined providence. I'm Muhanseinoshotto, team sniper. This is Meiyonoken, close

quarters expert. Kanashimiohībingu is team heavy and Hikariowataru, she is our team's

espionage agent. Seiginorīdāshippu is our commander. What's yours?"

"Pinkobashi...Corporal of Star Warrior Defense Force Low Gamma 42nd Squadron S-24 B" the

newcomer shouted to the group, catching their attention. The yellow sniper nearly dropped his

slowly dying government issued cigarette out from his mouth surprised.

"You've got a lot of mouth there, corporal...no use to get full of yourself now...I see you've

become a follower of the propaganda, yes?" questioned Meiyonoken, the red swordsman, as he

branded his sharp katana.

"B..but I thought.."

"Listen, kid, this is a lie...it isn't an adventure...it's hell...you haven't been in combat for

long...have you?"

"No...I just stayed away from the fighting and just kept training...What's wrong with that?"

"You aren't following the code of honor. You must always fight...You've been missing...You're

lucky that it hasn't hit you yet...You're not the best of the best...They've been using

you...You've been forced into service...They want us to die so that others can take our place

and die for the vicious cycle...We're all pawns in this war..." inferred the white spy.

"But you're destined providence...Why doesn't high command hear about this..."

"I doubt you haven't seen anyone die in your life...We all have!" shouted Kanashimiohbingu.

"I've lost my whole family to DeDeDe, that sonofabitch...Don't you get it boy, we're fucking

expendable! We're not proud of the fucking stories they tell..."

"Enough Kanashimiohbingu..." quieted the commander in blue. "He can be a little angry

sometimes...It's alright...You're with us now..."

"I can kill you from where you stand...Bite me...you bastard.." the warrior readied his heavy

machine gun and turned on the churning of the spinning barrel. The leader cocked his pistol.

"Stop it, man, we don't want to make a mess in front of our new corporal.." proclaimed the sniper.

The heavy put down his machine gun and wandered over to him, tugging out his comrade's

cigarette from his open mouth and crushing it into the ground with his boots.

"Pink little man...consider yourself lucky..." the heavy growled before wandering off away

from the group. "We grow sad as we put to death bastard after bastard..." he muttered.

Pinkobashi received yet another vision. He tried to convince the green heavy that he endured

death, but still remained silent after witnessing the words of the proud warrior. The white spy

comes up to him and lays near him, eyes staring into his, her armed shotgun narrowly placed

near her chest with waistline coupled with grenades. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"What is the matter, Pinkobashi? Is something troubling you?" The newcomer looked at the

cigarette, its smoke completely gone and the black ash pouring onto the cold floor

"It's nothing...did your parents die too...Are you the same as mister grumpy..."

"Afraid so...It's a pain, isn't it...I don't see it the same...Anyways, good night..we'll be briefed in

the morning." The newcomer replied, and the group slept in bunk beds. The hell then continued.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Mainyobuki Base. Sand Canyon, WeKirboshin 0700 Hours.

Pinkobashi is enveloped in total darkness in his sleep. He then comes out from across a great

light glowing behind a single shadow. It was pouring with rain, yet he still ran to the light. Behind

him was nothing. Along the sides were nothing. Then he stopped for a moment to hear a faint

voice that he quickly recognized as his mother was calling for her only son. There was a silence,

and out from the darkness came two soldiers. They were two fanatic Waddle Dee troopers of

minor rank and stature, donning the standard issue battle dress, armed with their light DM-24

assault rifles. Their flashlights shone down upon the perpetrator who had gone out under the

curfew that had been placed in the occupied town. They took up the crying woman

with no emotion except the notion of pleasure. They stripped her necklace from her wearing

neck, almost choking her as they tossed it in into the nearby drains. She screamed in horrible

pain and in tears, struggling to escape the abuse. Crawling away from the soldiers

surveying her half-stripped clothes, she saw the shadows. Then suddenly, she heard the sounds

of gunfire from a few meters away, not knowing from where the guns were aiming, until she

looked at the holes caught through her dress. Blood quickly spilled out from her chest, staining

her clothes, the shock causing her to stumble yet again. Pinkobashi went out to find his mother,

beaten and shot. The troopers laughed through their muffled headgear as the little boy had went

to stand by her side. The body stumbled and gasped, mouth spurting out choking blood. The men

went away from the two civilians, driving off in a small orange and yellow armed jeep which

Pinkobashi could hear by its engine roaring into the night, drowning out his crying in the heavy rain.

A picture of his mother and infant son held in her arms was all that was left alongside the freshly stained clothes.

The boy was shrouded out into total darkness, until then came a great fallen angel, crying bloody

tears of sorrow, calling out for her son even in death. The boy had waken up again with sorrow.

The group arose to prepare to move toward the main building of the complex stationed by the

one of the seven hangars nearby. Pinkobashi is aroused from sleep again.

"Up and at'em', Pinkobashi. We're being briefed..." proclaimed the sniper creeping down from

the top bed.

"Briefed...it's too early...let me sleep..."

"Get up, man...We're going to be late for the mission..."

Pinkobashi rose from the bottom of his two seated bunk bed. He cowled at the sight of the

lumbering heavy skulking toward him with his armor on.

"Whats your problem, man...You've got bad dreams...Come on now, little man...it's best you keep up now..."

"F..fine...Mr. grumpy..." muttered the trooper.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing..."

The commander came over to the pair and told Pinkobashi to get ready, They were to leave in

ten minutes. The close quarters expert threw over his new uniform on the bed, with Pinkobashi

quickly putting it on for them. All six of destined providence quickly walked out with their guns.

The new member felt sleepless, struggling to hold his assault rifle to the point that he nearly

dropped it. He then stared at the spy as he walked, and then seeing his mother's crying face as

she turned to him, quickly shutting his eyes and turning his head before being questioned of his

behavior right to her face.

"What is it, Pinkobashi," the spy grabbed him by the arm.

"Nothing...Hikariotaru...I had some dream last night..."

"What is it? I've heard you're a man...You really mean that we had to take this man of constant

sorrows to enter our ranks...Pitiful..."

The sniper came onto Pinkobashi heaving his gear in a backpack and pistol in his utility belt as

he noticed Hikariowataru grabbing the corporal.

"I know your pain, Pinkobashi...I've been there too...we all have...My parents..."

The tearful trooper quickly looked up at his grieved face, realizing that there was no hope for

another one to be shared his pain and trauma.

"Your parents are dead...my parents are dead...my mother was beaten and shot by a night

watch patrol dispatch...right in front of my eyes...I don't know why...but I keep seeing the

fallen angel...S..He... wants me..."

"Hell, there's no way my story had gotten any attention, ahh," the close-quarters expert bolted up

to them once more. "Listen, my parents..."

"Shoosh..." silenced the commander.

"Died by... squad...My brother then went to my house and... hanged himself"

"I'm serious, Meiyonoken, you really have to make us depressed again,"

"Well, um, yeah brother. It's what I think about every time I go in for a kill. It works most of the

time, but not all the time when they run away. Like the bastards always want me to get angry..."

"So it comes to say again...the propaganda is fucking with our minds again...hit em' where it

hurts, those triple DeDeDicksucking bastards, ha ha," boasted Kanashimiohbingu.

Pinkobashi then saw one of the two Waddle Dees laughing more evilly than the heavy. He then

looks away. They then came upon the main industrial building, Eiennochienojinja. Along the walls

read SHRINE OF ETERNAL WISDOM in gold. They entered the large doors then set down their

weapons on five tables along the walls. They then came by elevator, where a small group of pink

armed Kirbies directed them to the office of Warrant Officer Akiburedo, having them follow to the

door at the end of the hall, where they would be presented the strategy and plan they will

execute. Akiburedo sat at his desk in uniform, greeting the recruit once more, and then

proceeding to tell the group the mission. He sternly tapped a red button on the left side of the

room. The lights turned off and a projector came on, where he would lecture them of the briefing

for their new mission.

"I see you are all acquainted...now for your mission..." He then turned on the projector.

"From here, you will be deployed in Hiranopointo, Plains Point, Green Greens located near the

main city, Great Iron Plains, used as a large industrial supply line for their army. You must assist

the troopers against the DeDeshiren by a small escort of three ST-239 troop carriers and three

SF-152 fighters for support fire. You will then will move the small defense force to ambush one of

the highly defended forts about fifty miles ahead through the alleged Forest of No Return.

Research intel has discovered that the DeDeDe regime is using the forest as testing grounds for

an unknown weapon...We believe that it is a large anti-vehicle/fortification platform used to blend

into the environment and quickly dispatch troops and vehicles with ease...The small battalion of

troops that we previously sent went into the great forest and never returned...Can you believe

this?"

After a series of slides, he told the group that they had captured a small enemy base camp

and had relayed them photographs of test plans through genetically engineering the plant life to

create an army and take down Green Greens. Only one weapon had been created, and since it

has been surrounded in so much secrecy it is heavily guarded, yet to the team's dismay, it will

become very easy for them to dispatch. Failure will result in the crippling of the factory lines of

Green Greens which will cause it to quickly surrender to the enemy. The bio-weapon, if it is ever

encountered, must be destroyed at all costs to prevent the domination of the Green Greens and the

rest of Pop Star, because it may not prove an asset to the DeDeshiren but the destruction of the

ecosystem in abroad. After all, it may just be a rumor spread by one of the crazed troopers from 131st Co. stationed there.

The projector then turned off. "We know our mission. Thank you, Warrant Officer Akiburedo.

Destined Providence will take care of this," affirmed Seiginorīdāshippu. All seven then saluted.

The team went to grab their weapons and head out to their transports. The ships flew away from

the base towards Plains Point. The pink blur's abilities will finally be tested in combat for the first

time, as well as the cooperation to work in a unit. Hell's forest was only but a few hundred

kilometers away, its winding maze driving the weak to insanity, begging to greet the Evil One. It

was from there the Destined Providence will purge the land of the faith of the great temptation.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Great Iron Plains. Industrial Supply Line for Royal Green Greens Defense Force.

Plains Point, Green Greens. 0900 Hours.

The small squadron flew above the winding forest, consisting of but three troop carriers and two fighters. There, the base became more clear as the lot descended upon the small airstrip near the rally point, announcing that they had deployed their small attack force. Several flocks of chirping Twizzies flew away from the sounds of the thrust from the jets. The group had jumped off the planes with weapons ready to help with the situation in the area. A small squad of Kirby troops and cleaning Broom Hatters had monitored the small base, somewhat unaware of the fact that an entire battalion of DeDeDe bastards may come upon the base at any moment.

There were close to no medical support areas or sick bays for the troops, few of them ill. The floor had yet to be dusted and the base's weapons, a few dozen stacks of guns and one or two untended M-78 tanks stored in a large garage, though even ten years old, seemed obsolete after the group heard of the horrors of DeDeDe's new frightening advancements still being tested on the occupied nations. Even the small dispatch of marines, fresh out of base training, that had flown there with Destined Providence, provided a few assault rifles and hand grenades. The reading of the enemy force had not been determined until one of the unseen allied troopers from far out proclaimed their encounter with the agents of the demon beast.

"Bastards! Fucking bastards! I saw the king's men! They're marching over the forests. They're running over the trees with their tanks! Our men are fucking dead! Here they come! I'm getting out of here!" Then came the marching of fanatic bastards, blurting their bullshit a mile away. Their great peace-drowning platoon consisted of but a small task force sent to attack, destined to die for the good of their king. Their three tanks clad in steel armor drove in a force of three, the two Waddle Dees gazing at the target from atop the main cannon painted with the marking of the face and angry eyes and bolted on the symbol of death itself. The twenty four troops on the ground armed with their guns marched, spouting their cries in strange language the enemy could not understand and bear to hear.

"Praise the glory of the king. No remorse. Pain then comes. Death we bring. Praise the glory of the king. The gods speak to us in every way. May the bastards flee from their ways day by day. The great world will be ours. Nothing will be in our way. Praise the glory of the king." the spy translated only but a single line of their sadistic songs.

Two Waddle Doos were commanding the squadron, each donning caps, their horrid cycloptic appearance frightening the enemy to the point that they discriminated their bastard kind. One of them hopped into the tank positioned the furthest away from the rather large lot, while the other of lesser rank moved in front of the battalion, ready to charge at the enemy. All the troops readied their guns, few laughed at the weak base, proclaiming that they would easily crush it. Then, one Waddle Doo screamed the need to charge, and all of the men spouted "FOR DEDEDE!" The troopers loaded their guns and fired, concentrating on the wall. Bullets of the assault rifles pierced through the skins of the unprepared enemy troops, screaming in pain as the bullets tore through their armor from within. Blood spewed onto the wall as the bodies slipped from the wall that they ever so gripped onto in fear when they had only seconds to live.

"First men's down. Give em' hell, boys!" shouted a sergeant from across the front lines of the base thankfully unseen to the enemy battalion. The six members of destined providence lined up at the front of the unclosed gates with the few-membered squad of other Kirbies ready to follow from behind. The Broom Hatters quickly threw down their brooms and went to arm themselves with nearby fully stocked pistols. The three fighters raised into the sky, hovering over the plains, ready to take down the tanks. The teams' ears thundered as the sounds of the cannon fire hitting the gate, but the tanks then decided to aim upward, and with it killing two and wounding one man from the impact, the wounded screaming for a medic even though there was none before dying of his wounds before the very eyes. The gate then opened, and the small battalion scattered amongst the entire force. Their guns stood at ready. They moved into position and opened fire.

"Die you fucking bastards!" shouted Pinkobashi as he mowed down the enemy troops, unbeknownst to their screams of agony and the bloody corpses. All the remaining members of his team had fought with their light arms, hoping not to use up their precious ammo. Meiyonoken had charged up to one of the Waddle Dees with his sword, frightening the soldier to run in front of his comrades who would fire on him and be open to being easily assaulted. Two slashed bodies lay dead in mere seconds. Kanashimiohbingu charged at a group of five Waddle Dees and thrust his heavy machine gun up their skulls, knocking two of them out unconscious. He then was being shot at by the other three, the bullets chipping at his armor, when he decided to throw up one of his grenades. The troops fled away to what was presumed safer ground when a loud bang was heard and contrails thrust through their armor, leaving them dead on the ground. Muhanseinoshotto had merely stayed behind just to get easy kills. The three marines that had fought the invading army had only killed one of them as if they were telling to corpse to dance as they used their assault rifles as machine guns to bounce off the ground and end up accidentally shooting it, leaving it to quickly die by blood loss. A commanding Waddle Doo, who by his rank seemed to be to that of a corporal had came up to them with his D-15 light marksman rifle. His eye glowed and fired a quick beam whip that paralyzed and shocked the marine, pinpointing and firing it at one of the marine's shoulders, falling crying from his wounds.

"I'll take care of this," affirmed the commander, pinpointing and firing at the bastard's legs, leaving him to fall with his hat and pouch of ammunition laid out before the group to pilfer. Hikariowataru targeted the eye, the bullet shooting right through its heart and eye, leaving the mangled corpse to be prodded by the enemy minors. A sound of a cannon could be heard, clearly recognizable to being the sound of a firing cannon. The group quickly dispersed as the dying marine prayed to his gods before being smitten by the cannon fire of a single tank that went to open fire on the base. The great iron weapon rolled up to them. A machine gun was positioned under the main gun. The group quickly went to creep along the side of the confused beast, firing blindly, as Hikariowataru climbed up the tank and pulled one of her FG-16 frag grenades down the hatch. She told all of them to get down, fleeing from the tank as it exploded in flames. The entire team watched the burning carcass while the two marines still lay on the ground, looking away with their eyes closed and hugging the ground. After the fearful recruits had been hoisted up by the spy, they watched the three fighters mow down the remaining troops and cripple the other enemy tank. A squadron of two orange fighters that resembled Bronto Burts began to chase and shot down one of the planes with its mounted BAA-13 machine guns.

A loudspeaker of the sergeant of the defending base could be heard as he drove out by jeep with a group of the two MB-61 tanks and two additional jeeps backing him. The sniper had came on one of the transports. "Don't worry, men! We'll get those bastards out of the sky! FIRE NOW!" The two WB-13s, as they were called, opened fire on the troopers. A tank raised its cannon and shot straight at one of the planes, causing it to crash and burn in pieces. Troopers ran and fled to open machine gun turrets, but were shot down. The planes were too quick to shoot down. Mushenhainshotto raised his sniper and shot straight through the hull and the head of its Waddle Dee pilot as the plane had turned to attack the other fighters trailing from fifty feet away.

Then five unrecognizable shapes of a small escort group came into view. Two Waddle Dees with rifles were commanded by a group of three Poppy Brothers who were members of the dictator backed terrorist groups, wearing white turbans and scarves covering up their clothes, armed with grenades and grenade launchers and other explosives under their jackets. The largest of the three was the Senior, while the others were the Juniors of lower stature. They were but a blur to the troopers in the sun, but the commander had picked up two more kills with his K-341 rifle. Only there were three left, but they had ran off, presumably from the death the troopers. Then the troopers began to hear a scream.

"What was that?!" panicked Pinkobashi.

"Kankanyungan Bombing!" shouted the sniper.

Three well placed bombs exploded and blew up the tanks with ease, causing the group to disperse. The marine that was with them complained that he didn't sign up for this and ran out to die by grenade launcher. Then came the bastards out from the flames that they had started. The two bombers jumped out in front of the troopers and took out their DeDeDe issued assault rifles to kill off the marines. Hiyakutaro shot her pistol at the bombers' suicide vest, causing him to drop his gun and then explode into a burning, disfigured corpse, screaming his last undefinable words before destruction. The group dodged the bombs that the enemy chief launched from his grenade launcher. The sergeant who had survived the bombing shot at one of the terrorists, causing him to get wounded by the enemy at the wrecked tank structure. The Junior had also went to chuck a small bomb at him, but Meinoyoken slashed him in the back when the enemy had smiled and prepared to strike. The team had a hard time taking out the last one hopping around, dodging his grenade launcher and pistol fire until he ran out of ammo. He took out his last grenade and prepared to kill the commanding officer even though he was outmatched to begin with. As he held his grenade and prepared to spark it, Pinkobashi took out his pistol and shot the grenade in his arm. The bastard screamed in rage as he met his untimely death with a blown off arm, clothing burned and skin disfigured from his wound through the right side of his face. The sergeant was held up, carried by the heavy back to the base alongside his fellow comrades by jeep to be treated by one of the reinforcement medics. Destined Providence then looked out to the great Forest of No Return, the hell that had prevented those that went before them to be estranged and indifferent to the majority, where they will not comprehend the horrors that will come upon them far worse in terms of grueling hardships that will put them to the test. These horrors cannot be explained clearly, and only the ones who see the madness wrought within the forest can see what lies beyond them, lurking, watching, scrutinizing, beyond the great war ever prevalent. There will soon be those who had made it out without losing their mind, the destined, the enlightened, who will lessen the fear of the war, through what is one hell and back.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Forest of No Return. Sacrilegiously forbidden burial ground for the unworthy. Also known as "Nightmare Forest" by the natives, now an alleged test site for the weapons of the DeDeishiren.

Plains Point, Green Greens. 1100 Hours.

The team had just entered the black unseen void of the unchartable forest, blocking off the

several small sects of tribes within the nation, full of wild beasts and wicked spirits from beyond.

An hour had passed with no sighting of the enemy. There was but only a pack of a dozen native

Grizzo bears that were shot or mangled corpses strewn about the masses of crumbled leaves.

The marines who had survived were filled with fear whilst the others surprisingly stayed calm in

a dark forest. It seemed that the light was completely cast out from penetrating the collective of

perhaps an entire jungle of a collective of trees, watching them, with no end. Perhaps the forest

was but a trap for the destined providence, to end up like the others who had came to be lost and

driven to insanity. Another hour had passed. The group had begun to tire. Suddenly, they had

heard the sounds of another enemy battalion moving through the darkness. Then, they came

across another great pile of dead Waddle Dee and Kirby soldiers, their bodies still fresh, corpses

slowly rotting upon the ground, with their weapons intact smeared by foul blood.

"What the hell happened?" questioned Pinkobashi.

"Nightmare happened." answered Meinyonoken. "He is in the forest. He is watching us. He is the

one who killed them. The trees have ears that hear all. The roots are what feel all and consume

all. He sees from within. There is no doubt about it. We are not safe here."

"Hey, guys, maybe there isn't a bio-weapon at all. It might be just a rumour." joked the heavy.

They ignored them, but the weak had cried again, and the strong had forced them to be left to

face insanity and corruption from within them. They still stood united in the great darkness, using

but a small flashlight, fearful of the thought of being deserted as exiled dissidents forced to

survive hell for their crimes to preserve the order. The sprays of constant dark green in the great

forest of tall trees bothered the lot.

"Help me, man. Please. Get me out of here. The trees, man." cowed the frightened marine.

"Stop it. Not another word now. Just be quiet." reprimanded the commander as the trooper

gulped with fear, gripping his assault rifle. The other marine stared at the marine's eyes silently.

"Come in. Come in. This is Seiginiroshippu of Destined Providence. We are lost in the forest.

We see nothing. Requesting backup immediately." the commander said through his portable

walkie talkie he had already twice took out of his backpack, only hearing just static but a third

time. There was no answer. "Damn, not again" he muttered to himself.

Then came a sound of a cocky enemy trooper leaping from the bushes, a few dozen right in

front of them. A Sir Kibble clad in pink armor rushed out to throw his boomerang mounted on his

head. The group quickly ducked from the projectile, and just as the blade went to come back

three more Sir Kibbles came out from the bushes behind them, and then another three went to

back the first in front, throwing their blades in unison. Pinkobashi quickly shot the first Kibble

right through his helmet. The rest of the strike team took up their blades when they came back to

them and charged. Hikariowataru and Meinyonoken revealed their shotgun and katana and went

to quickly dispatch them. Just as the last bloody corpse had went out to kill one of the marines,

the close quarters expert lunged his sword right through its easily exposed chest. As the body

had fallen, the group found that it had dropped not only its head mounted blade but another

shorter combat knife that it did not use in combat, possibly used for them to kill themselves if they acted

dishonorably in the heat of battle. Another set of blades were tipped with explosives.

"Whew, that was close." sighed a marine. They continued to squander through the darkness.

"Close. Do you realize what this means. Now they know we've been here. Shit. Here comes

another lot of those bastards. Get down." demanded the commander, even when he tried to

speak into his walkie talkie another time, telling that they had been compromised. They hid from

behind the bushes, and they started smelling a fire where there was a small enemy

encampment located a few clicks north of their position. There was one painted Grizzo bear

chewing a chunk of meat as two Waddle Dees oversaw them. One Sir Kibble, possibly the last

in his division, was of higher rank in different golden color, and branded combat knife and pistol

gazing into the fire with spiteful intentions. A Poppy Brothers Jr. looked away from the overseeing

group with bomb armed, thankfully out of sight. A small armored armed truck appearing in the

likeness of a Sir Kibble had no man inside, parked alongside the encampment, with lights on.

"It's a whole camp of them. A strike team. We need to tell high command." asserted

Muhanseinoshotto.

"Can't you see there's no communication. We're jammed." the commander whispered.

"Wait I hear something," said Pinkobashi.

"More of em'? As if we've got enough on our hands." said Meinyonoken.

"No, much worse."

One Waddle Dee walked off to one of the trees to rest, but he tripped on one of the branches

and disappeared from sight, screaming as he was being dragged away by the foot. Gunfire was

then heard by the group and the Poppy Brother and Waddle Dee chased after them. A loud

moan could be heard from the darkness, the screaming and fire quickly followed, and two

corpses flew out from the bushes, dismembered and torn limb from limb. The ground of the

forest then began to shake uncontrollably, the leaves swishing in many directions. The trees

began to tremble very violently. A lone Grizzo was smacked into a strong firm tree branch by a

giant root, its head bashed against the tree, blood pouring down the seeping hole in its head. A

great wisp of wind blew out the campfire, unseen to the Sir Kibble, only withdrawing his blade.

Then suddenly a dozen of apples came slipping down from the bushes, ticking, fizzling, hissing

as they slipped into the encampment and under the truck suspiciously and without knowing..

Then, the apples all popped, detonating at once, leveling the encampment from underneath and

wrecking the truck as if they were multipurpose grenades with their remains scattered about the

ground with the impact of gunpowder on the ground. Two more roots came out from the

darkness and surrounded the frightened Sir Kibble, who threw his blade as hard as he could with

both fear and anger for the enemy to show itself with entire forest itself shaking as if it was alve.

Twizzies fled in flocks and chirped as they flew in fear. Then, a great brown bark came upon the

warrior, with sprays of green and a face carved of the glowing red eyes and mouth exposing its

rigid edged teeth marked with blood. A great branch made up its nose that slurped the spurted

blood of its two victims with no emotion, the great beast, the demon of the woods, upon the

trespassers. It was not a legend. It was not a bio-weapon. It was the Nightmare himself, staring

spitefully at the bastard who had defied him, throwing a weapon straight above his eyelids. The

great root shook from underneath the Sir Kibble's feet and impaled him through his armor.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! AHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" screamed the marine running

out to greet death as he is noticed by the thing a few meters away from him by flashlight. The

beast turned to gaze at him and used the same root to thrash him against another tree, killing

him as it bellowed in anger upon smiting another blasphemous soul to eternal damnation,

bleeding uncontrollably as the corpse was dismembered gazing at the beast even in death.

"Everyone scatter! NOW!" shouted Seginorishippu. All the group split up away from the beast as

it blew at the crowd, pushing them back from harming it. Seginorishippu pinpointed his rifle and

shot at the beast's eye, causing it to cry burning tears and get even angrier, roaring and swishing

all of its four roots with seething rage. Pinkobashi tossed a G-16 pineapple shaped grenade at

the beast and narrowly jumped over its root flown at him before landing on the ground safely,

only to open fire with his assault rifle. Hikariowataru ran up to the monster and blasted her

shotgun right into its face, disfiguring its face and blowing away at its aging bark, but it quickly

reformed its shattered face, growled with a spiteful grimace, and knocked her back into the

ground with its roots scraping her leg. Sh groped, urging to continue on, but she trembled, and

Kanashimiohbingu shouting at the marine to get her out of there. Muhanseinoshotto shot at the

roots with his sniper rifle at close range, but even the force of the gun inflicted harm, but never

destroyed them completely. Kanashimiohbingu fearlessly opened fire with his heavy machine gun,

mocking the beast with his laughing and swearing, but he was easily open to fire, and Pinkobashi

ran out to the heavy and pushed him out of the way of an explosive apple. The heavy thanked

him, only seconds before it fired a wisp of wind that struck the heavy down into the dirt.

Pinkobashi heaved him out of the way unbeknownst to the strike of the root from behind that

wounded a marine trying to give medical attention in front of the spy's eyes. He ran to the

monster as fast as he could firing his gun wildly at the abomination, before jumping at it and

tossing his last two grenade down its throat, causing it to explode in an unholy burning corpse

from hell screaming out into the unholy of nights. Destined Providence had overcome the evil

and the great and unholy temptation of the evil one, the nightmare, the fear of the forest.

"This is Seginorishippu of Destined Providence. Please come in! We think we have destroyed

the bio-weapon. We need back up. We just saw DeDeDe's men slaughtered by it, a giant

monster that made the forest alive. We need to get out now! We have two injured members."

demanded the commander happy that the communications had come back online again after

speaking to the sergeant of the Plains Point outpost seeking aid to escape. The forces would

await their rescue in around an hour, where they would be briefed of their next objective. Even

as they walked away in the opposite way the team had came, escaping hell itself, Pinkobashi

stares at the conquered beast burning, smoke dissipating, over his victory of the unthinkable.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Float Islands. Southern coastal region made of several small islands used as paradise for vacationers. Multiple widening somewhat undersea caverns along with a castle located here.

Beachhead, Float Islands, Squishton. 0500 Hours.

The small strike team flew above the great ocean from their troop carriers, looking down at the

dim waves calmly flowing onto the beach. It seemed very quiet and tranquil, Blippers and Glunks

bubbling along the shallow sea. No enemies were visible on their plane's radar. Pinkobashi

looks confused as he observes a map of the area with its small drawings.

"Why are we supposed to fly here?" questioned Pinkobashi.

"We're landing on the beach to take it back." affirmed Muhanseinoshotto.

"But there are no enemies yet."

"No, not yet. They're just waiting. They're mostly hiding in the caves which takes them directly to

a big fort, and then the castle of LoLoLo and LaLaLa located on another island base, the two commanding officers we have to neutralize."

"Seems easy enough."

"Not if you take in account the Squishies. These things can jump out of the water and strangle

you to death when you least expect it. Oh, and don't forget the Gordo mines. They can blow you

straight to hell from their impact at mere contact."

Then came down the force, now backed with another squad of marines likewise unprepared to

deal with the threat. They all touched down upon the beaches fearlessly, before looking up to

notice fire exploding in the sky and two light bombers streaking in formation.

"Move up the beach, men!" declared the commander. "We'll regroup at the rendezvous point

near the base! Now get a move on!"

"HOO-RAH!" declared the marines in unison as they ran out with their weapons. Destined

Providence ran quickly behind them, glancing at the small command post on the beach. A

Knuckle Joe, its nickname as a feared enemy to the marine corps being known for possessing

super abilities with performance enhancing drugs, yet are tactical and not willing to rush himself

with his light armaments, watched the resistance. Instead of running out to beat the marines to death with his sheer

strength, he grinned and leapt up ten feet in the air, ready to deliver a blow to one of the marines

and kill them, and down went the soldier. Another soldier in front of him opened fire on the

Knuckle Joe wearing but his combat uniform and decorated headband, but when the enemy

turned, rushing toward him, he fired his assault rifle in fear, the bullets ricocheting alongside the

sides, right until he punched the enemy's weapon right into his face, leaving him for dead. The

enemy was not the least bit exhausted, and he went to kill another marine, this time with only

shooting his D-42 pistol with one hand six times: three to scare the enemy by shooting at the

sand beside him, two in the chest, and one in the head. The water quickly bubbled, and two

white Squishies lept out from the water, landing on their tentacles, squirming along the sands

loosely and repulsively, spooking the marines. Their grotesque slimy bodies of white incited fear

into the marines along with their ever gazing eerie black eyes moving in for the kill. A third one

jumped out of the water, but Muhanseinoshotto shot a bullet right through its midsection with his

sniper, leaving it a bloodied unrecognisable carcass on the beach. Meinoyonoken took out his

sword and ran at the Squishy clamoring to bludgeon a cowering marine with its tentacles that

were allegedly as sharp as razors. After one quick sharp slice with his sword, he brought down

the beast, the marine looked up at his shadow prominently exposed over him with happiness,

thankful for being saved. He was let up by the proud honorable warrior and was empowered to

dispatch the last Squishy with a single well placed grenade in the sands from under its body,

blowing off its tentacles and its head and guts went flying, spurting on the marine as he

screamed at the bastards, rushing out to bring the word that he will take them all on. Pinkobashi

went and had located another small outpost about fifty meters away, trying to resist the enemy

on his own, not to tell of his whereabouts. One Waddle Dee had dropped dead, then another, but

then he quickly knew that he needed help. He quickly ran back and shouted at the Knuckle Joe

that he had seen massacre the marines before him to get his attention. The fighter had dropped

his weapon into the sand and readied his fists. Pinkobashi had dropped his weapon into the

sands to agree with the bastard's deal, readying his fists determined. Then, in an instant, he was

hit by two blows to the chest, two to each of the arms, one to the legs, and one to the head,

knocking him down into the dirt. The enemy looked down at him, mocking him and kicking the

sand into his face, unable to get up and comprehend his chastisement. Out from his belt he

withdrew a knife, ready to kill him, and the wounded warrior spurted, "Go ahead. Kill me...You

son of a bitch..." Then as he prepared to strike him down, the sounds of a contrail zipped

through Pinkobashi's head, right through his victor's head, and the body lost control of its

weapon and dropped down right by Pinkobashi's head. The body dropped onto Pinkobashi,

growing fearful as the blood spurted from its eyes, mouth, and the hole where the bullet went

clear through the brain with near perfect accuracy. He stared into the glare of the sun, watching

three jets swoop through the sky, shadows of enemy planes going to shoot down the bombers

he noticed ten minutes ago. He noticed Kanashimiohbingu lifting the lifeless body up off from him

with his brute strength. He was then reconciled by his greeting team still standing to pick him up,

give him his weapon back, letting him a while to look around the beachhead, the encampments,

the weapons and the hijacked ammunition crates and untended vehicles burning in flames, and

the dead left to stay unburied. Two Waddle Dees emerged from the jungle with their rifles in

arms. All six raised their weapons, and they ran. A tank then came out from the jungle, rolling

over the palm trees and marking the sands with its great iron tracks. Then came flying a rocket

out of nowhere hitting the tank, blowing it and its occupants to smithereens. They then looked

behind them, and they saw a marine behind them in tow, holding an AARL-77 rocket launcher in

his arms alongside a squad of three others with only assault rifles and pistols, hollering with

glory that he had taken another group of needy bastards straight to hell. The group went into the

jungle to meet more of the enemy and hopefully more support to aid them.

Then the great jungle came upon them, leaving them to see nothing except the ferns

Meinoyonoken slashed with his katana. After clearing plants for twenty minutes, another group

of enemies came upon them, guarding an entrance to some kind of cave. There were five

Waddle Dees and one commanding Waddle Doo standing guard at the very entrance, standing

by a tight strand of rope lining and wooden stake up to the trees. Hikariowataru and

Meinoyonoken charged at the enemy with their shotgun and katana at the ready, killing two of

the Waddle Dees. The rest came in to help them. The Waddle Doo snickered and pulled a rope,

revealing a dozen pineapple grenades falling from the trees above.

"Pineapples! Get down!" shouted Muhanseinoshotto.

The grenades all exploded, killing one of the marines in the blast radius. Seginorishippu shot one

Waddle Dee fearfully loading his D-16 rifle right in the head. The Waddle Doo dashed to the side,

leaving his last comrade to die at the hands of an angry Kanashimiohbingu's beating by his

heavy machine gun. The enemy tossed an FGD-1, a Gordo based antipersonnel spike grenade

straight at Pinkobashi. Pinkobashi quickly sidestepped it, and jumped back to watch the grenade

pop with several dozen spikes explode and fly in various directions. One of the projectiles flew

as far as to severely wound one of the rocket launcher marines in the leg, struggling to get up.

Pinkobashi ran up and tackled the Waddle Doo into the dirt, withdrew his combat knife and

removed one of the FGDs from his belt, stabbed him and thrust the grenade right by his eye and

jumped away, the blast killing the enemy and leaving him a bloody disgusting mess of a devil's

corpse. The marine quickly went to get healed by Hikariowataru using her medical kit in her

backpack. The marine quickly got back up on his feet, and they headed into the dark cave with

their flashlights on, one by one, with the marine at the front, going down with the captain in rear,

through the darkness.

After twenty minutes in the cave, they began to hear a scream by the marine as they heard a

blow of the wind in the cave almost as if he had saw a ghost.

" ...Kabus! They're alive!" screamed the marine, ready to leap upon Hikariowataru with his teeth chattering while the rest

heard the echo while being silent.

"I thought Kabus were supposed to be Cappie spirits?" affirmed Pinkobashi. There are no

Cappies living here."

"They must be ancient spirits from the aborigines who lived here many years ago. They are said

to haunt the cave, looking for their next victims who have caused great sin for their crimes and

eat their souls alive! HAHAHA! You must be bluffing, marine! Screwed up in the head!"

Kanashimiohbingu's echo boasted throughout the cave along its hard dark thick walls and rattled

along its stalactites and stalagmites of iron spikes along the ceiling and ground.

Suddenly, out from the darkness, three Kabus appeared, eerily floating and awkwardly spinning.

The marine slowly squandered back behind the lot, ready to run screaming.

"Llleaaveee thhiiisss pllaccee...Yooouuu havvve deffiled our sacred place of worship...

yyooouu alll must leave this place..." the Kabus all moaned as they eerily spinned.

"Keep moving! You too, marines!" shouted the commander amongst the chants. One of the

Kabus eerily closed in on the lot, and went to pursue the two marines fleeing away from them all

spinning and chasing after him. They took out their assault rifles and shot at the Kabus, the

bullets hitting the spikes and causing them to fall down upon the ground. All of Destined

Providence leaped over the coming iron hurdles while the fearful marines were unknowing of

being reprimanded. Then there came a light in front of them, and they all ran towards the light.

"Yoooouuuu shall be keeeptttt hheree forever, for you have defiled the place of worship...your

pitiless portal to freedom is blocked to your death by your own faults!" cried the Kabus. The cave

rumbled, and more of the spikes came down upon them. The rocks were coming down, and so

were a few untended pineapple grenades and Gordos falling down behind them. The marine was slowly tiring while he had carried his rocket

launcher, but he was ordered to launch it and then a great explosion rattled the cave and all the group leaped out through the light. Seconds after

they escaped, the entire structure had caved in before them. The Kabus no longer followed the lot.

They were safe for now on a beach, but now they saw only one armed Chilly soldier creep out from

under the cave's rubble, ready to freeze them with his F-3 ice gun and capture them for

interrogation by the King's troops. Hikariowataru quickly blew the snowman up with her grenade,

a ballistic weapon, leaving it a melting carcass on the plains. There was only one final stretch

before they reached the last fort to the castle. All the group ran, preparing to assault the last line.


End file.
